Christmas Traditions
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Kaoru has a plan for Christmas, and Kenshin never knew Christmas could hold such unexpected surprises. One Shot AU KK


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**Christmas Traditions**

'I can't come down for Christmas Kaoru, and I already told you this in my email!' said Soujirou in an exasperated tone. Informing his sister that he couldn't partake in their Christmas and New Year tradition was turning out harder than he had anticipated.

'Why not?' she shot back immediately. 'Everyone except YOU gets that time off is that it?'

'Kaoru you know how important this is-'

'But your family isn't? Have you spoken to your boss about it?'

'I'm needed here Kaoru.'

'Okay. Alright, I guess we'll see you some other time then.' After a moment of silence she ensured Soujirou that it was fine and hung up.

_Something's not right…she NEVER acquiesces that easily._

Kaoru was upset. In fact upset was a mild emotion compared to what she was feeling right now. She needed a plan...

**One month Later…**

Kenshin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while his newest recruit tried to iron out the kinks of the latest shipping contract. Soujirou was young and incredibly astute with an acute business acumen. He read other people well and his skills were highly vied for within any industry. The young man hadn't said much about his situation in life, he had however mentioned something about some sister somewhere. Ah Christmas was approaching in a weeks time as well…_I wonder what Hiko's doing for New Years? _His thoughtful reverie was broken by a dispersion of the team as they seemed to have finished their work for the day. As they walked away Soujirou was still reading over the contract.

'Soujirou, you know what they say about all work and no play.'

'Mmm, but I need to have all these motions clarified before proceeding. And you're not one to talk, you practically live at your office.'

'It is my business after all.'

'Kenshin what you do borders on insanity,' Kenshin raised an eyebrow at this and waited for him to continue. 'You had a bedroom and ensuite built into your office.'

'One word Soujirou. Necessity.'

'That's still not cool Kenshin.'

**A week Before Christmas**

Back at the office Kenshin looked through his Diary and found an entry which he didn't recognise. Picking up the phone he dialled his secretary's number.

'Sae, who is this person coming in at 3pm today? I don't recognise their business name.'

'Ummm let me see…ah ha, a young boy rang to make an appointment with you to discuss a batch of muffins and cookies you may wish to purchase for a charity.'

'Why is it listed as a business appointment?'

'Because the caller stated that their intention was to sell their goods to you for your minor functions while the proceeds go to a charitable organisation. So it's like a business related deal.'

'Hn. Alright, that's fine shouldn't take too long.'

**Three O'Clock, A week before Christmas **

Kenshin stood near the window of his office while he poured over the finished version of the shipping contract they had all been slaving over for the last month. He heard a small knock followed by Sae stating that his three o'clock appointment was here.

'Thanks Sae, can you bring us some tea please?' he said without turning. He heard the door shut and a slight noise as the person from the bakery place, (he couldn't quite remember the name) sat down.

'Isn't it a little rude to not introduce yourself to the person you're meant to be having an appointment with?' said a voice.

Putting down his papers he turned and was greeted by the sight of a slender beautiful young woman with sapphire eyes and long black hair. Rolling her eyes she walked towards him, letting her eyes take in every detail.

'So you're the one who's preventing my brother from coming home.'

'I beg your pardon.'

'You heard me. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I'm not here for a business deal, in fact I didn't really want to be here at all. You see my family is kind of made up of a whole bunch of kids that were adopted by the same couple. Our parents have passed on so my brother and I take care of them now. We have this tradition you see, which requires Soujirou to be with us for Christmas and New Years. Which brings me to the point at hand which is: Soujirou is not coming home for Christmas. Being the boss person and everything that means only you can give him that time off which you will now that I've told you to. I just needed to clarify the point in person.'

'And if I don't?'

'I'll make your life a living hell,' she stated nodding sagely. 'Yeah I'm pretty good at it too…' turning she picked up her bag and walked to the office door.

'And don't try to fire him, or make his life hell, or anything which can be substituted for said behaviour…I'll find out. And when I do, I'll follow you to the remotest part of earth and I'll kill you – slowly,' she added grinning menacingly, before leaving his office.

_So much for an uneventful day._

**3 Days before Christmas**

The doorbell sounded and all the children screamed with excitement. They knew it was Soujirou who they hadn't seen for about a year now. Like massive human wave they piled out of the door to greet him with vigour and enthusiasm.

'Soujirou!'

'Sou kun"

'YAYAYAYAYAYAY'

'Alright kidlets, settle down!' yelled Kaoru. 'You'd think that Santa himself had arrived with all the ruckus you're making,' turning she hugged Soujirou and sent a little thanks to the powers that be for this little Christmas miracle. Looking over his shoulder however she spied another person standing and watching. _Uh oh._

'Okay kidlets, and Kaoru this is my boss and good friend Kenshin,' said Soujirou gesturing towards the red headed man. 'He'll be staying with us for the duration of the holiday to partake in the traditional outings, so make him feel welcome okay!'

'IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU KENSHIN NIISAN,' they chorused before bustling Soujirou inside the house, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin on the porch. After an awkward moment they spoke.

'Yeah, about that little threatening thing totally a joke. I would never-'

'Of course not. Though Soujirou was quite surprised to find out that I also love trivia games, and little things like that. Who knew your traditional Christmas games would be my kind of thing.'

Clearing her throat uncomfortably as Kenshin backed her up against the railing of the porch she wondered how on earth she had thought she could get away with threatening him.

'Like I said JOKE. And we're more than happy to have you with us.'

Smiling slowly Kenshin leaned in and winked at her.

'I think this will be the best Christmas ever.'

* * *

I thought I'd try a short story type thing...what do you think?

Cheers,

Iuvenalis


End file.
